


James Potter and the mauraders

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, lord voldemort bashing, redeemable Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Severus Snape wakes up in his bedroom after surviving the Electric Castle, he has been picked to ensure that the two worlds are safe from the two warlords of the magical world





	1. Severus wakes from the Electric Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts).



> Just saying this once only, All the known characters are from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, I am just playing with them. This is an alternative universe so you have been warned.
> 
> Thanks to lastcrazyhorn I have become hooked on into the Electric Castle Album be Ayreon and his other albums. At the end of lastcrazyhorn's story Into the Electric Castle I thought of a twist to extend their story.

Severus Snape woke up in his bed again, last thing he had remembered was stepping though a gate in time, space and other dimensions where instead of forgetting everything he had and the others members of his group had done he had remembered. He also hadn’t forgotten his past and dying at the hand of Nangi the Dark Lord’s familiar, and now he was back here it seemed in his eleven year old body.

But something wasn’t right, Severus looked around his bedroom and found that the room was nicely decorated and the furniture matched, the room was also considerably larger than the room he remembered from his childhood. He heard his mother calling him from downstairs, he got up and went to riffle though his poorly kept second hand clothes, and found instead good quality clothing that fitted him. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was his father who was reading the paper, a unknown older woman was dishing up breakfast. When Severus sat down his father stood up kissed severus and bid goodbye to women, who was apparently his Great Aunt Katherine. Severus managed to find out by letting his Great Aunt talk (and she could talk for England), that he was the son of wealthy mundane parents, in this lifetime his parents had become wealthy, both were from proud working class families. His mother was a PA (personal secretary) his Aunt had commented to a CEO of a well known company and his father had been a founding member of a software firm. His father was an Dr of electronic engineering from Sheffield University.

His Great Aunt Katherine was a recent widow and had been left a considerable legacy by her husband, who Severus found out had doted on him though out his childhood till he had died. In fact Severus had claimed a migraine and went to sit in his room with his dog and Aunt Katherines Cat Trickster, it was while he was lying on his bed petting his animal friends that he fell asleep, and found that he now remembered his new childhood this time round. He woke up to his Aunt playing into the Electric Castle at full volume, and when after the last song was finished he thought he heard a voice whisper and you will be the one to set both worlds right .

He heard his Aunt coming up the stairs, she knocked on his door and reminded him that today was when they would be going shopping in Diagon Alley for his school things for Hogwarts. Severus quickly got up and rushed downstairs, his Aunt looked at him and asked where his overnight bag was. He looked at her and then remembered a conservation where him and his Aunt where going to be staying in London overnight to not only shop in that cess pit (his Aunts words) Diagon Alley, but also go shopping at real shops as well.

The train ride into London did not take to long, and before Severus knew it they had booked in to the Premier in near Kings Cross Station, Severus had his own room next door to his Aunt. 

He soon found himself and his Aunt in Diagon Alley, she marched him up to the Gringotts bank and he found himself sitting in front of a Goblin who was his Aunts account manager, his Aunt signed her new will, and gave Severus a key to his own school vault.

Walking outside of the bank he noticed Lilly his best friend from his previous life standing in line waiting to be seen by the Goblin Tellers. There stood next to her a boy in grubby ill-fitting second hand clothes with his mother telling Lilly everything he knew about the magical world. The boy looked familiar but Severus did not have time to look closely at the pair because he was dragged out by his Aunt to quickly collect the requirements he needed on the Hogwarts acceptance list.

It was the best couple days of Severus life, he was doted on by his Aunt. Although he hadn’t spent nearly as much time in Diagon Alley as he wanted to, spending the remainder of his time in London being spoilt by his Aunt. Then meeting up with his parents attend the film premier of Die Hard with the actor Alan Rickman in the villain role made up for the very short trip to Diagon Alley. 

Living his life now with a loving family which were wealthy, made him realise how it was possible that James Potter and Sirius Black in his previous lifetime could have been complete and utter entitled idiots. He vowed to ensure that he would become friends with the two boys and curb their bullying ways when he got to Hogwarts.


	2. First part of Severus Aunts tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is surprised to see who his magical godparents are, and his Aunt Katherine starts explaining her family history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of changing the story tags, Dumbledore in this story is manipulative and Severus will have to stop him in the future from ruining the magical world....but at this moment I see Albus as a redeemable figure, that could change though later in the story

It was just before Severus left for Hogwarts that he came in from playing with his friends and found Albus Dumbledore sitting around his families kitchen table. From the strained look on his parents faces, he realised that they did not like the old coot one little bit, he also found out that Dumbledore was his magical Godfather with Professor McGonagall being his magical Godmother. Dumblebore with his twinkling blue eyes introduced himself, and Severus suddenly felt a icy chill go down his back as he realised that in this world he had been sent back to he had all the privileges that his nemeses James Potter had in his old past life. Severus also realised with a sinking heart that James Potter was also most likely to be the other Godson of Dumbledore and McGonagall, and would be expected to get on and wouldn’t that be fun thought Severus. James Potter and his friends Severus might be reined in by himself, after all he was almost as important as the spoilt prat in this lifetime.

It was after a very long evening that Severus made his way to bed, he admitted that he had enjoyed being Albus Dumbledore favourite for once and the thought that the next seven years might be passable with having Albus Dumbledore in his pocket. He had just fallen asleep when Poppy his Aunt oldest and demented cat woke him up and ensured that he followed the cat into a nook that the cats had obviously found that enabled them to listen to the conversations downstairs without giving themselves away.

His mother was questioning his Aunt, it was obvious that his family wasn’t happy that Dumbledore was his magical Godfather, and to be fair he wasn’t either. It was his Aunts justification that not only stumped him but his parents also as she explained to them “Believe me Gerald if there was another way to protect Severus I would have jumped at it!” at this his Aunt put up her hand to stop his parents from jumping into the conversation at this point and she continued “I am living on borrowed time Gerald” His father spluttered and in shock interrupted “You don’t have C….” his Aunt looked heavenwards and continued “No! as far as I know I am not terminally ill……Gerald…….But I know it is only a matter of time before my infamous uncle a Lord Voldemort kills me for what he believes is his right and due” Severus parents leaned forward on the living room chesterfield couch that sat upon. His Aunt continued to stroke Trickster and then surprised him be saying as if to the air “And you can come out from hiding young Severus as this concerns you now more than me”

Severus looked at Poppy and they both sighed, how his Aunt never failed to know what he was doing or had planned he had never found out. Severus quickly vacated his hidden nook and joined the rest of his family in the living room. His Aunt continued her narrative “My Uncle Lord Voldemort or AKA Riddle…….was and is the most despicable human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet…..The coward of a man has always been a bully and searching to obtain power and influence over others, he was born the middle child of three to my paternal Grandparents and was more than loved buy them, he came from a working class family. My Grandparents tried though hard work to provide a better standard of life than they had from their parents. Both my Grandparents had been born into the slums of Clapham London, and had grown up together anyway when the war was announced my Grandfather was enlisted into the RAF for his National Service and my Aunt sent their two children at that time to live with her brother down in Devon. Their eldest my Aunt Barbra came back to stay with my Grandmother as soon as she could and was able to help Grandmother to look after my father who had just been born, the family had to move to Orpingtom Kent when the family after the family were bombed out of their home for the third time.

It was at this time that my Grandmother had to reluctantly sign over my Uncles care to who her brother. It was felt by the family that my uncle would be a danger to my father if he was ever allowed back to live with my Grandmother. My Uncle Harry, had decided that he deserved to be his Uncle’s son, and have the fortune that my uncle had built up though hard work………there was also the fact that my uncle Harry or Tom Riddle as he now called himself after his adopted father had tortured not only animals but children from the local mundane school. He had found out that he had strange powers that he could use get what he wanted…..and then there was the time a suicide letter was found by his last junior years teacher body naming him as the sole reason she had committed suicide, of course the incident was hushed up and her suicide was blamed on something else…….the family including Toms adopted family were at their wits end about what to do with my Uncle Harry nee Tom, when Albus Dumbledore who was just a professor then appeared with my Uncles Hogwarts Letter…..to be fair the whole family couldn’t wait for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts to start….Uncle Harry’s adopted father quickly payed for everything and ensure3d that Harry had everything he needed for Hogwarts, well apparently my Uncle and his new family came to Diagon Alley to buy his new supplies and to meet his real family again…the meeting did not go well, it came out that day that my Uncle who was only a year younger that my Aunt Barbara had when they arrived in Devon raped her, he boasted to her that he would soon leave the dust from his impoverished life rom his heels and that he would have the all the wealth and connections he needed to become someone!

Well seven years at Hogwarts didn’t disappoint, and he managed to ensure that everybody that he needed to thought his was the next Merlin incarcerate…..well everybody except Albus dismissed his bullying as being just childhood scrapes and misunderstandings…..It was alleged that Headmaster Dippy…well that was what the pupils called him then even covered up a murder he apparently committed because it was an accident……NOT!, it was at this time when he was starting to lead his group of magical Nazi’s that questions arose about his parentage…….and Harry lied to everybody’s face as he reinvented his childhood up to that point… He became an orphaned pureblood that had been dumped into a London Orphanage and had to fight Albus Dumbledore to be allowed into Hogwarts….When his sidekick idiot Malfoy asked why he had a mudblood name Uncle Harry apparently broke down and gave some sob story about his mother being the last heir of Slytherin and falling in love with a mudblood Lord who dumped her when she was pregnant and that his mother died at the Orphanages doors with Uncle Harry in her arms. Of course everybody who was a pure blood supremist in Hogwarts at the time fell for Uncle Harry lies and followed him, believe me Severus not matter what is said to you at Hogwarts there are more blood supremacists in the other three houses of Hogwarts then in the supposed snake house…it is after all why my Uncle organisation has been able to infiltrate all the magical communities important areas”

Severus and his family sat in the large but cosy living room and waited for his Aunt to continue with her families history lesson. His Aunt looked at the clock that she had given his parents on their wedding day smiled and said “Well it is getting late and I am tired…..I’ll continue this another time! Goodnight everybody” and with that his Aunt just got up and walked into her bedroom that his family had made for downstairs. Severus looked at his parents and knew they were all thinking the same thing ‘how on earth could she leave the story there!’  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later that found Severus on the Hogwarts Express, he had waved his extended family off on the Platform and had found an compartment to settle in, the carriage door opened and a very youthful Sirius Black poked his head in and asked if he could join Severus politely. Severus nodded and introduced himself, Sirius then immediately told him about himself. Severus had never realised had similar his and Sirius backgrounds had been in his old lifetime, really the only difference had been that Sirius had come from a rich and entitled family that was able to ensure Sirius and brothers abuse at their hands were hidden. Severus knew that this time he could make friends with Sirius and stop him and James from their bullying pranking of other pupils. Severus was still trying to see where James Potter was, when a knock came at the carriage door and his past long love Lilly Evans poked her head though the door and asked if she and her friend could join them. Both Severus and Sirius nodded. Lilly came in not only dragging her trunk into the carriage but the boy she had been animatedly talking to that day he saw her at Gringotts bank, Severus did a double take as he realised that the scruffy, sullen poor boy was none other then James Potter his nemesis from his other time line, and at that moment Severus knew he would try his best to protect his new friends including Lilly Evans


End file.
